


I'm Your Teacher

by 119LSD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Na Jaemin, Crossdressing, Dom Lee Jeno, M/M, Teacher Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/pseuds/119LSD
Summary: Lee Jeno is the new delinquent in school and Na Jaemin is his sexy homeroom teacher who can't seem to take his eyes off of Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	I'm Your Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrolyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! I am your Secret Santa!! Hope you enjoy, it was supposed to be more "filthy" but I'll save that for later ;) love you!!

Lee Jeno

The name that runs chills down Jaemin’s spine just from the mere thought of it. A certain male that can make Jaemin both weak and frightened by his appearance. 

And it’s all thanks to his boss, aka the principal from the high school Jaemin works at. 

“There’s a new student coming from the school across town, a delinquent you could say. Mr.Na, I trust that with your expertise in teaching and being the best with our behavioral students, you would be able to work with him.” 

Jaemin shivered as he remembered the talk he had with the principal last week, explaining to him all of the horrible records this new student had. 

Lee Jeno, 18. Involved in many petty cases of smoking on school grounds, stealing items from convenience stores, and the usual, being late to school almost every day. 

The young teacher was confident enough to take in a new student in his classroom, he doesn’t judge nor treat any of his students differently based on their mistakes, and Lee Jeno happens to be one of those students. 

But Jeno wasn’t like your ordinary deviant eighteen-year-old, no, this Jeno executed dominance, boldness and was fearless which made Jaemin question his ability in being a teacher. 

“Excuse me, you’re not allowed to smoke on the school’s rooftop, let alone on school grounds.” 

“And who are you to tell me what I’m allowed to do or not?” 

“I am a teacher, now what is your name, young sir.” 

“Jeno, Lee Jeno.” 

The smoke that was in between his lips was quickly discarded on the floor, his dark intimidating eyes holding his gaze towards the frightened young teacher, leaving no space in between each other. 

Jeno blew the smoke on Jaemin’s face, scanning him from head to toe until he was very much pleased. Once he left, Jaemin let out the breath he was holding in. 

Jaemin was lost in his thoughts as he sat in silence, watching his students take their exams. His mind replayed moments from the past week that Jaemin considered a risk to even think about. 

When Jeno would walk in late reeked of cigar and alcohol from the night before, the aroma would make anyone scrunch up their nose in disgust, but for Jaemin he found the smell intoxicating.

His messy blonde hair looked like he just ruffled his finger through and called it a look, but in Jaemin’s eyes, the disheveled look intrigued him even more. 

The cocked eyebrow each time the student would catch Jaemin staring at him from a distance, his cocky smirk when he realizes how flustered he makes his teacher get. 

Since the first meet, Jaemin was indeed mesmerized and entranced by the young student that he would discreetly check his makeup every hour, wear the tightest pants that flaunted his firm buttocks, and unconsciously tuck his hair behind his ear each time he was around Jeno. 

Today wasn’t any different, other than the fact that Jaemin wore his red pencil skirt that fit tightly around his ass and with a black silk blouse tucked in, making his tiny waist the main character for the day. 

Jaemin was in charge of detention after school and with Jeno’s constant late arrivals to every class period, he was bound to be there. 

“What’s the special occasion, Mr.Na?” 

Jeno sat in the front row of the classroom, smack dab in the middle where his body faced Jaemin’s desk. 

“There’s no talking in detention, Mr.Lee.” 

Jaemin flipped through his magazine as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment. 

“I don’t see a problem in asking my teacher why they look hot today or is there?” Jeno grinned cockily as if sizing Jaemin up. 

“There is because I am a teacher, your teacher.” Jaemin made sure to make his point across. 

Ultimately, that plan was a fail when Jeno decided it was okay to manspread and lick his lips as he eyed his teacher with hungry eyes. 

Jeno rested his body back spreading his legs further apart. “Red looks good on you, you should wear it more often.” Using the tip of his index finger to graze over his slightly chapped lips. 

Jaemin met with Jeno’s intense eye contact and his inner demons were truly winning because the way Jeno is undressing him with those lustful orbs was no match.

Despite being aroused, he had a hint of amusement as he anticipated the student’s next move. 

Jaemin then stood up from where he was seated and made his way to Jeno’s desk where the younger showed a teasing expression.

The young teacher stood confident in front of Jeno’s seat where the student awaited for Jaemin to speak. “I should give you more detention for even thinking of speaking to me in that matter.” Jaemin walked around the male making tiny circles on the wooden desk as he walked past it. 

He paused right behind Jeno and inched closer to his earlobe. “You are one very very bad student, Mr.Lee Jeno.” Jaemin gave him a soft peck right below his ear and walked off to get to his desk, swaying his hips. 

Jeno quickly got up and shoved Jaemin’s body to his desk bending him over, body flat against the table, ass perked up. 

“Oh Mr.Na, you’re messing with the wrong one.” Jeno bucked his groin forward, holding on to Jaemin’s waist as he grinded on his ass. 

“Then show me why I shouldn’t mess with you,” Jaemin replied.

Jeno scrunched up the tight skirt up to his waist, revealing the pretty white that barely covered anything. Jeno got on his knees and trailed wet kisses from the back of his knees to the inner thighs that quivered. 

He gave each cheek messy kisses and bite marks that would last Jaemin a few days, Jeno undid his pants, he worked pumped himself to full hardness before applying the condom he had stuffed inside his pocket. 

Jaemin whimpered and whined wanting more than just kisses, he wanted to feel full and used by the hot student. 

After teasing Jaemin’s rim with his expertise tongue, he was ready to give his sexy teacher everything he’s got. 

Before flipping Jaemin around, he gave the teacher a loud smack on both cheeks then proceeded in propping him up on the table as he got in between his legs, squeezing his thighs harshly as they made out sloppily. 

“Mmm.” Jaemin moaned in his mouth, swirling their tongues around tasting each other's warm cavern. 

Jeno thankfully kept his lube packet on him, you never know when you’ll fuck the hottest teacher in school. 

He rubbed the gel on Jaemin’s hole before inserting a finger in. 

“Shit.” Jaemin panted out wrapping his arms around Jeno as he rested his head on the croon of Jeno’s neck. 

Jaemin endured the slight pain by sucking on Jeno’s neck and collarbones, leaving purple bruises all around. 

Jeno was on his third finger by now, hitting the prostate and making Jaemin whimper asking for something bigger. 

The blonde pulled out his wet fingers and had Jaemin suck on his digits in which he obliged, swirling his tongue around while keeping eye contact, he moaned with Jeno’s finger still inside his mouth showing the young student what he is capable of. 

“Fuck me Jeno.” Jaemin nibbled and sucked on Jeno’s jawline as he was aligning himself. 

His head teasing the rim making Jaemin whine, “Come on Jeno.” He lifted his teacher's legs to give him more access and room to move around. 

He slowly enters inside, feeling the tightness develop around his member. “Ahh,” Jeno grunts as he bottomed out, kissing Jaemin’s scrunched up face. 

“Go Jeno.” 

It started out slow then fast, each thrust sending Jaemin to orbit. The table was shaking due to how fast and rough Jeno was going. Both males were making loud lewd noises that could easily get them caught, but that was the least of their worries especially when they made each other feel so good. 

He carried Jaemin towards the whiteboard to fuck him against it, Jaemin’s chest was pressed against the clean board while pushing his ass back, “Harder Jeno, harder!”

And harder he went, ramming inside his prostate, Jeno spread his cheeks further apart and held his waist from not falling. 

“You like that teacher?” He taunted. 

“Mmm, yes your teacher loves it so much!” 

Jeno started to jack Jaemin off once he felt he was at his breaking point. “Cum for me, Mr.Na.” The room was filled with moans and groans once they both reached their point. 

The student hugged his teacher from behind, his dick still inside. “So fucking sexy.” He panted against Jaemin’s ears. 

“Detention tomorrow?”


End file.
